


His Whole World

by itstuukkatime



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hockey, Love, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstuukkatime/pseuds/itstuukkatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble about Tuukka and Sid. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Whole World

Tuukka snuggled deeper under the plaid quilt on his bed, wrapping his arms around Sidney’s waist. It was summer. A time for golfing, sleeping in, resting up for the 2013-2014 hockey season, and snuggling with Sidney. Tuukka especially enjoyed the snuggling with Sidney part. Tuukka just loved spending time with Sidney, period .Unless the Bruins and Penguins were playing each-other. Then it was every-man for himself. He cuddled closer into his still sleeping boyfriend, taking in Sidney’s scent of aftershave, shampoo and morning breathe. He looked at the clock which read ‘’10:30’’. ‘’Too early’’ Tuukka thought to himself as he wrapped his legs around Sidney’s waist. Instead of waking him up -this would end in Sidney being a whiny little bitch all day- Tuukka closed his eyes and smiled. He could stay like his forever, as long as he knew that he had Sidney in his arms. As long as he knew he was holding his whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Hi! This is my first little fanfic. Let me know what you think. I suck at grammar and I’m sorry if this is terrible. I love hockey, especially the Bruins and Black hawks. Let me know what you would like to hear stories of, and I will try my best!


End file.
